


Knightshade: Wifely

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: After Haven, Blake realizes she has a crush on Jaune, and has no idea what to do about it.KnightshadePost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Blake: *looks out the glass door to the garden*

Yang: Whacha lookin' at?

Yang: *sees Blake watching Jaune*

Yang: Oooh.

Blake: *ears flat against her head and she shyly looks away*

Yang: Not that I'm judging. Man, he really has become all epic hero, hasn't he?

Blake: *nervously looks about*

Yang: So, what are you going to do?

Blake: *shyly looks about*

Yang: Uh... huh... and how's that working for you?

Blake: . . .

Yang: So, you want to go the Pyrrha route?

Blake: *looks at Yang with a shocked look*

Yang: Look, sorry. If you want watch him from a distance, it's your call, but if that happens, you don't get to mope around because of it.

Blake: *goes to say something, but falters and closes her mouth*

* * *

Blake: *with her head hanging down, sits beside Jaune at the table*

Jaune: Hi, Blake.

Blake: *shy headnod*

Jaune: *wide smile*

Blake: *shy smile*

Jaune: Can I help you?

Blake: *shyly looks away*

Nora: *looks between Blake and Jaune*

Nora: Oookay... something is going on here.

Jaune: What?

Nora: Just... something I've seen before... I mean... maybe leave some for other people, Leader?

Jaune: Leave some what?

Nora: *drops her head on the table and sighs*

Nora (texting under the table): Pyrrha rules apply.

Blake: *reads Nora's message*

Blake: *looks across the table questioningly*

Nora (texting, head still down): Because we've seen this before. If you want help, we'll help you. If you want us to keep it a secret, we will.

Nora (texting): Seriously, you girls are all the same.

Nora (texting): JUST DO IT.

Nora (texting): Or not.

Nora (texting): Your call.

Nora (texting): But if you do

Nora (texting): You had better take care of him.

Nora (texting): Or we'll break your legs, or something.

Ren (texting): I assure you, we will not.

Blake: *looks around nervously*

Jaune: It looks like you've seen a ghost.

Blake: *jumps up from her seat and nervously shuffles away*

Jaune: Uh... huh?..

Nora: *sits up and emphatically gestures before dropping her head to the table again*

Ruby and Weiss: *sit at the table*

Weiss: And what did we miss?

Nora: Oh, just!..

Nora: *emphatically gestures to Weiss*

Nora: You know!

Weiss: I'm afraid I do not.

Nora: *sighs*

Ren: Simply things we have seen before.

Jaune: I don't know why you are looking at me?

Nora: Yeah, he doesn't know anything...

Ren (bright smile): He is wholly ignorant.

* * *

Blake: *walks out into the garden, moving off to the edge to overlook Mistral*

Yang: *sits down beside her*

Yang: I think we need to talk about this.

Blake: *scowls at Yang*

Yang: Or, okay, I talk, you listen. Just tell me, are you going to do anything?

Blake: *looks at Yang with a deep, introspective look*

Blake: And what would happen? We've... not... really... ever talked...

Yang: But you like him.

Blake: *looks back to Mistral below them and nods*

Yang: Without really talking to him?..

Blake: *looks at Yang expectantly*

Blake: Okay... but I am a Faunus...

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Oh, man... *shakes her head*

Yang: I can assure you he's really not worried about it.

Blake: *looks at Yang nervously*

Yang: What else you got?

Blake: . . .

Yang: Alright, how about this, he didn't relax until you joined us.

Blake: *ears perk up*

Yang: Okay, maybe it was because all of us... or because we saved Haven... or whatever it was... yeah, he wasn't happy until you were here with us. Man, have you seen him smiling, lately? Like seriously smiling. Haven't seen him... since...

Yang: *looks at Blake with a startled look*

Blake: *looks back at Yang with a startled look*


	2. Chapter 2

Blake: *looks in the mirror*

Blake (internally): What would Yang do?

Blake (internally): Sexy wink... that I'm blushing just thinking of.

Blake (internally): Weiss? Probably coffee. Relaxing, subdued, makes you more open.

Blake (internally): Ruby? She would probably tackle him. Maybe not the best place to look...

Blake (internally): Nora. I have absolutely no idea...

Blake (internally): Okay, what did mom do?

Blake: *blushes, looks around, ears start twitching*

Blake (internally): Just seduce him.

Memory of Kali: Remember, if you love him, other girls might as well. You have to be willing to go further than they will. You have to have food ready for him just when he's getting hungry. Guys are really bad at not seeing their hunger coming. If you love him and want to spend your life with him, then part of that life is going to be spent in bed. There's no reason to not be ready to go there.

Memory of Blake: *nervously looks at her mother*

Memory of Kali: If you love him, and want to spend your life with him.

Blake: *shakes her head*

Blake: *slaps her cheeks*

Blake (internally): Want to spend your life with him? Is that what I want? Can't we just start with coffee... and the first-date interview?..

Blake: *shakes her head*

Blake (internally): No, what we have is too special to be limted to first-date interviews.

Blake (internally): So my only solution is to seduce him.

Blake: *slaps her face*

* * *

Blake: *walks into the garden*

Blake: Jaune?

Jaune: *stops his practice*

Jaune: Hi, Blake.

Blake: Could you... for a minute?..

Jaune : Sure.

* * *

Jaune: *sits at the table*

Blake: *starts placing small plates of food around Jaune*

Jaune: *gives her a questioning look*

Blake: Some of my favourite dishes from Menagerie.

Jaune: *looks at the food expectantly*

Blake: Please, enjoy yourself.

Blake: *sits on the other side of the table*

Jaune: If you insist.

Jaune: *picks up the chopsticks*

Jaune: *starts shoveling the food into his mouth*

Jaune: *pauses and looks at Blake*

Blake: *stares lovingly at Jaune*

Jaune: *looks at her nervously*

Blake: Enjoying yourself?

Jaune: *nods his head before continuing*

Blake (warmly): Good.

Jaune: *pauses to look at her again*

Blake: Don't let me stop you.

Jaune: *continues eating the food*

* * *

Jaune: *lays back on the couch*

Jaune: So... full... so... good...

Jaune: *groan*

Jaune: Menagerie - food - good...

Yang: So, your plan was to kill him?

Weiss: *raises her right hand and index finger*

Weiss: With kindness.

Jaune: I should - ask her - to marry me...

RW_Y + _NR: *shocked looks on their faces*

Jaune: *reaches up and grasps at something*

Blake: *grabs his grasping hand*

Jaune: *tugs lightly, pulling Blake onto the couch with him*

* * *

Jaune: *eyes open a bit*

Jaune: Did I do that?

Jaune: *realizes something warm and soft is laying with him*

Jaune: *rubs her head, only to find kitty ears*

Jaune: *scratches her ears*

Blake: *purr*

Jaune: *eyes fly open*

Jaune: So... someone want to tell me what happened?

Yang: Blake filled you full of food from Menagerie.

Weiss: And then you proposed to her.

Ruby: And then pulled her in for a cuddle.

Jaune: Well... that doesn't sound like me... but...

Jaune: *rubs Blake's ears*

Blake: *contented groans*

Jaune: So, Blake? Something you want to talk about?

Nora: DO IT!

Blake: *nervously rests her head against Jaune's chest*

Jaune: *flicks her ear*

Blake: *scowls at him*

Jaune: *flicks her other ear*

Blake: Can't you just let me lay here in peace?

Weiss: As a point of order, you are... laying... on top of him... he certainly deserves some sort of explanation...

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: Isn't it obvious?

Jaune: Uh?..

Ren: Our leader is comically oblivious is such regards.

Blake: *exascerbated sigh*

Blake: If you really need me to spell it out?.. I want to be your girlfriend...

Yang: By how much you fed him, I think you want more than that.

Blake: Shh.

Jaune: Really?..

Jaune: *plays with her ears*

Blake: ...really...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: I... apparently... did ask you to marry me...

Weiss: To be fair, you said you SHOULD ask her to marry you...

Jaune: *snuggles closely with Blake*

Jaune: I don't know why I'd say no...

Blake: But... but... I'm a Faunus?..

Jaune: *plays with Blake's ears*

Jaune: And your adorable kitty ears would stop me... because?..

Blake: I... honestly don't know why... but it would... for most Humans...

Jaune: What else you got?

Blake: I... honestly didn't think you had noticed me?

Jaune: *plays with Blake's ears*

Jaune: Uh-huh. It's not the same without you... even if you don't say much... honestly... neither do I... I really have no idea what I'm doing here...

Blake: You seem to know what you're doing with my ears...

Blake: *moans*

Nora: Just say it, already!

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Be my boyfriend?

Jaune: Oh, hell yeah!

Nora: FINALLY!

Nora: *slumps into Ren*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190839400389/knightshade-wifely-part-iiii) tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190822998883/knightshade-wifely-part-iii) tumblog.


End file.
